Warum?
by Jeanni
Summary: Die Ducks sind noch auf Puckworld, sie kennen sich alle und gehen zusammen auf die gleiche Schule, Duke wohnt bei Mallory und ihren Eltern. Mal und Wing sind zusammen und haben jetzt einen kleinen aber feinen streit.


Die Mighty Ducks gehören Disney und ich ziehe keinen Wirtschaftlichennutzen aus dieser Fanfiction. (hoffentlich reicht das)

Warum?

„Warum, warum musste es so weit kommen? Wie so sind wir so stur? Wir beide", dachte Mal traurig, während sie auf ihrem Bett lag, eine KuschelRock hörte und über den Streit mit Wildwing nach dachte.

>Rückblick>

Es war schon spät als Wing und Mal aus dem Kino kamen, es hatte wieder mal Streit gegeben, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, diesmal wegen des Films und dem Popcorne. „Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, früher warst du ganz anders, früher hätte dir so ein Film gefallen!", meinte Wing fast schon vorwurfsvoll zu Mallory. „Na und, ich kann meine Meinung ja wohl mal ändern, oder verstehst du das auch wieder nicht?", fragte sie gereizt zurück. „Oh man, bist du heut wieder zickig, kann ich vielleicht was dafür wenn du schlecht gelaunt bist?" „'ne ganze Menge, du bist zum Beispiel ein Grund! Du mit deiner ständigen Meckerei!" „Ach ja, wer zickt den hier rum, du oder ich!", sagte Wing sauer, „….wir streiten nur noch, wegen den blödesten Dingen, das kann nicht gut gehen. Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht mehr länger zusammen sind", meinte Wildwing leise, guckte Mal traurig an, drehte sich um und ging.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, aber Mallory merkte es nicht, sie stand da, im Regen und sah Wing, ihrem Ex-Freund nach, der hinter der nächsten Hausecke verschwand. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie ging langsam nach Hause, sie ging wirklich sehr langsam, es war ihr egal ob sie nass wurde, egal wie spät sie nach Hause kam, egal ob irgendjemand sich sorgen machte, ihr war überhaupt alles egal.

Als sie leise in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, stand auf einmal Duke neben ihr: „Sag mal, hast du 'ne Ahnung wie spät es ist? Wo warst du so lange und, wo ist eigentlich Wildwing?" „Zu deiner Information, ich hab keine Ahnung wie spät es ist, außerdem war ich im Kino und was mit Wing ist, ist mir egal!", meinte Mallory giftig und knallte Duke die Tür vor dem Schnabel zu.

>Ende>

Am Montag in der Schule sprachen Mal und Wing kein Wort miteinander, Canard brachte das fast auf die Palme, er hasste es wenn Mallory traurig war und Wildwing nur schlaff in der Ecke hing und auf nichts Lust hatte. Das ging nicht nur in der Schule so, sondern auch im Training und am Nachfolgenden Tag.

Mal verbrachte ihre Abende, in dem sie Flennlieder hörte, sich immer wieder den Streit in Erinnerung rief und jeden anfauchte, der ihr zu Nahe kam, und wenn es Canard war!

Wildwing hingegen versuchte sich abzulenken, er flirtete im Chat auf Teufel komm raus und hörte Radio. Als „I swear" kam, dachte er wieder an das erste Date mit Mal, an ihre grünen Augen, in die er sich hoffnungslos verliebt hatte und an den Streit von vor zwei Tagen. „Meine süße!", flüstere er und strich mit den Fingern über das Bild, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand und Mal zeigte, die ihm entgegen lächelte. „Shit!", meinte Wildwing, griff nach dem Hörer und dachte, „Hoffentlich ist sie da!"

„Mann! Nicht mal seine Ruhe haben kann man!", schrie Mal genervt als das Telefon klingelte, „Ja?" „Ähm, Mallory, ich wollte mit dir reden. Können wir uns irgendwo treffen?", fragte Wing vorsichtig, denn Mal hatte sich ganz schön giftig angehört. „Ähm, ja, ähm, wo?" „Ich komme vorbei, okay!", sagte Wildwing schnell und legte auf bevor sie noch was sagen konnte. „Wing? Hey! Oh man, ich glaub's nicht!", meinte Mal und knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Ein paar Minuten später klingelte es wieder, aber diesmal an der Tür. „Hi, wo ist den Mal?", fragte Wing Duke, der ihn rein lies. „Oben, in ihrem Zimmer, du willst doch da nicht etwa rein, oder?", fragte Duke und sah ihn schief an. „Ähm, eigentlich schon, ist es echt so schlimm?" „Sie hat gestern Canard voll zur Schnecke gemacht und ihn vor die Tür gesetzt, wenn du das nicht schlimm nennst kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen!" „Oh shit, drück mir die Daumen", meinte Wildwing und ging zu Mal's Zimmer.

„Mallory, darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er zaghaft und öffnete die Tür. „Ja." „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht so stur sein sollen! Und …" „Hör zu, mir tut es auch leid, ich war in letzter Zeit ziemlich gereizt und hab alles an dir abreagiert. Der Streit war dumm und ich will wieder mit dir zusammen sein!", Mal sah ihrem Ex-Freund in die Augen und sie musste wieder anfangen zu weinen. „Hey süße…", flüsterte er und nahm Mallory in den Arm. „Ich… ich liebe dich!", schniefte Mal. „Ich liebe dich auch!", sagte Wildwing, hob Mal's Kinn und küsste sie.

„Oh Gott muss liebe schön sein!", dachte Duke, der grinsend in der Tür lehnte und den beiden zusah.

©Jeanni

>>Hi, ich weiß, die FF ist nicht so gut, ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, danke für's lesen>>


End file.
